Her Heart
by crowlover13
Summary: Twisetd GaaraSakura One night Gaara a vampire come across a beautiful angelic being. Can Sakura change his evil demonic ways? Or is he destended to destroy the only one who ever showed him kindness? [oneshot]


I needed a break from the typical mushy romance, with the cliches and stuff so i wrote this. Its a bit disturbed...this images were worse inside my head but I suprisingly find it hard to put gore onto paper...Anyway enjoy...And Please review

**

* * *

**

**Her Heart**

_ Before I saw her fragile body billowing in the wind, I remember what I lived for. That unbearable lust for blood that would drive me to the ends of the earth and back again, for even a taste of the crimson, brackish liquid. I remember the indescribable feeling of my ivory fangs hovering over the slender neck of another powerless victim; my body quivering in anticipation as little grazes of skin hooked behind my jagged white incisors, before I sink them into the heated flesh of my prey. The taste of hot scarlet blood flowing into my eager mouth, caressing my thin frozen lips would arouse a violent exhilaration deep within my blackened heart._

_ There are not words to describe the unbearable feeling of passion as I felt the very soul of another surging into my lifeless veins, awakening something that lay dormant since my last feed. A sensation was stirred deep within my soul that I felt from no one else. There was a time at the start of my second life when I thought that feeling was love. But back then I was young and naïve. My first fifty years of vampire-hood were lived isolated from the rest of the world, my maker was lost into the flaming pits of hatred, and I was forced to learn the things all vampires know by myself. I have always been alone, in life, in death, it made no difference. My second shot at living brought neither hope nor happiness into my bleak soul. Until the day I saw her…_

I woke to silence, the scent of old marble filling the dense night air, complimenting the faint dripping of water outside my mahogany box. I slid the heavy lid of the coffin from its hinges and rose slowly, stretching my arms in front of my quivering body. Throwing on a long billowing coat I strode across the room, my heavy boots clattering against the marble floor. As I locked the heavy iron door to the basement I shuddered, it was almost as though locking ones identity away. I strode across the dark dew-ridden lawn, the moon shining brilliantly, beaming down in bursts of ghostly silver, illuminating the dark street with an eerie glow. I had always loved the night. Even before my second life the thought of dusk evoked something inside me, a sense of peace and tranquilly in a mind otherwise full of demise. I appreciated the moons glow more than ever after my rebirth, as I leapt as a perfect picture of sallow death from window to widow, glancing at the innocent souls inside. There was something about the way humans lose their minds in a deep sleep, and how their ghostly figures rock ever so slightly as the only sign of life, that was somewhat inviting. _(Don't get me wrong; I'm not the sort of vampire to steal away souls in the night. That's far too cliché for my taste.)_

Humans. They all seemed the same to me. Though their physical characteristics changed from person to person, inside they were all the same, their daily rituals were all the same. Eat, sleep, live, _love. _It's strange but when you live for centuries you come to ask your self; what is love? As a figure of the living dead that has seen two centuries pass by, I can honestly tell you; I don't know. Humans seem to believe they can describe it with pretty rhymes and simple words but in truth there is no definition for any creature, and no hope for a vampire. Mortals, they are all so simple minded, so gullible, so indistinguishable. Yet on that night I finally felt as though there was a hope for the human race, and she came in the form of a pious mortal girl.

I found her in the south side of town hidden away in a small gothic like building that I assumed to be a church. _(The entire notion of vampires not being able to enter a church due to devil worshipping is a load of bull, since; I worship neither man nor deity_). She had long unusual pink hair that covered her striking emerald eyes with light wisps of her stray locks. She lay strewn across her bed, lissom limbs tangled in a mass of white sheets. Of course there was nothing particularly striking about the girl, though she was incredibly beautiful, it was nothing I hadn't seen before. Yet, what did intrigue me was the crystal like tears streaming silently down her tender cheek. Her body shook gently, whimpering undistinguishable words barley audible even to my ears. It was odd; in all my years of _'living' _I'd never seen anyone involuntarily crying in their sleep. It intrigued me, confused me, and brought forth emotions I had long since forgotten.

Perhaps it was the reawakening of my mortal sentiment that influenced me to slip into her room and stand beside her rocking body. That persuaded me to reach out and touch her cheek, the warmth of the flesh sending shivers down my spine. I took a step back, suddenly conscious of my actions, and the consequences. The floorboards shuddered beneath me and her eyes shot open.

Even in the dark, I knew she could see me, if only just an outline or ghostly shadow. Yet with my enhanced vampiric vision I could see her perfectly. Every detail of her face entranced me, but what drew me to her, were her eyes. They were so soft and calm despite the sight of the stranger in front of her, gleaming a shade of shining emerald in the dim light of the moon.

I remained perfectly still as she got to her feet, wiping the still present tears from her cheek. She swayed ever so slightly as she stood; in all my life I'd never seen a creature so fragile. She took a step towards me, no fear present upon her serene face. I was paralysed. There was a sense of anxiety and apprehension pulsing in my mind, but it was the over whelming feeling of anticipation that over took me. In that moment, as her small slender hand reached out towards me, there was nothing else in the world that mattered. No one else in the world I wanted to see, to feel, to _taste_. It was near enough impossible to control myself. The sight of her tender pink flesh made my mouth shiver in delight. I could literally see the blood coursing through her tiny veins, twisting and tangling in graceful downward spirals.

I don't remember how she had managed to cross the room at such a speed. But before I knew it she was standing directly in front of me, arm still out stretched. I lost all consciousness in an explosion of caressing skin, as her hand gently touched my cheek. I shut my eyes tightly, absorbing the warmth emitted from her soft palm.

"Gaara…" She whispered, the name rolling gracefully off her tongue "That's your name isn't it?"

My eyes shot open suddenly and I nodded dumbly, hiding my disbelief that a mortal creature had the ability to pry into the depths of my mind. I opened my mouth as to ask her for her name but she pressed her finger against my lip, quieting me gently.

"My name is Sakura." She spoke softly but definitely, her voice so benevolent it seemed foreign to me. She paused and dropped her hand from my face. Though she stood before me in all her beauty, her eyes drifted off somewhere else. "I don't expect you to believe all I say, but I shall tell you anyway. I have been entrusted by the almighty, with the gift of _knowledge_." Again she paused, eyes glistening with pain, "I have seen…terrible things in my life. Things that even _you_ couldn't begin to comprehend." Her bright green eyes suddenly focused on me, piercing me with the heartache they held. "I _know_ too much"

There was a deathly long silence, the only sound the constant rhythmic beat of her heart, reminding me what she was, until at last I spoke, "Then you know what I am?"

"I do."

"And you don't fear me, despite that fact?"

"Not at all" she cocked her head to the side slightly, her pink hair falling against her bare neck. I clenched my fist tightly, using the pain as a distraction as her pale skin glistened slightly. "I know you're not a bad person" she whispered, edging closer.

'_If only she knew'_ I thought bleakly.

"I can see the pain. Gaara, the loveless demon, is that not what your name means?" She didn't bother to wait for a reply, only continued to move closer. "You're alone. You feel the pain from mortals that's not your own, just like me. We're alike in many ways."

I had never been in such close contact with a mortal. The scent of cherry blossoms clung to her pastel hair, filling my nostrils with its sweet smell, while her moist breath tickled the edge of my chin. I felt my body tense as her slender arms slipped beneath mine and wrapped around my shoulders.

"Let me see your pain" she murmured lifting her head slightly

"Promise me something first" I looked down at her slightly startled face before continuing, "Promise me your heart, Sakura." I ran my long pale fingers through her soft hair, watching with unblinking jade eyes as she smiled sweetly at me, hiding the unease in her eyes.

"Ok..." She whispered before pressing her petal like lips against mine.

There was a flash of bright light and I literally saw my life flash before my eyes. There was an invisible force paralysing my body, drawing me deeper into my past, my human years, my death, my rebirth. Every sin I'd ever committed relived in the timeframe of a second. I felt Sakura fall limp and slip from my arms and suddenly I was released from the eccentric visions I had been presented. I fell backwards, falling hard against the cold wooden floor, struggling to regain my composure. Looking over I saw her sprawled out across the floor, panting heavily, her eyes glistening with fear. I pulled myself to my feet, trying to walk casually towards her, but to my horror she shuffled backwards until she was pressed against the wall.

"Y-you're a monster" she stuttered, her beautiful emerald eyes laced with tears threatening to spill down her ashen cheek.

"I thought you knew what I was." I trembled as I spoke, clasping my hand around her throat, lifting her to her feet. She choked as I flexed my hand, allowing small gasps of breath between each clutch. Releasing her, I forced her body against the wall, eliminating the space between us as my body pressed against hers. "You promised me, Sakura." I ran my finger down her neck, caressing the area above her most precious vein. I felt her body shudder, and watched as her face begged for mercy. "You promised me…"

Finally the tears began to spill down her cheek, and her body shook with fear. I caught a single tear between my lips and pressed gently against the soft skin it fell upon. The salty taste against my tongue made me lose all consciousness. Desire was the flame that forced my lips upon her. Her scent drove me mad as I traced light butterfly kisses along her jaw and collarbone. Wether it was instinct, lust or a mix of the two that caused her to wrap her arms tightly around my neck I will never know, but she pulled me even closer to her slender body. I smirked at her desperate affection. Her mortal faults causing her to give into her darkest desires, how predictable she turned out to be.

I hovered over the nook between her neck and shoulders, forcing myself to be patient, my mouth begging for her. In an abrupt realisation her body went rigid, a soft gasp release from her perfect lips as my ivory fangs sank into the tender flesh of her neck.

The first drop was bliss, the rest pure rapture. I was in a state of ecstasy. Even as her waxen eyes dimmed and her body turned limp I continued to lap every drop of sweet blood that flowed from her neck, pressing my tongue deep into the punctures I had made. I don't remember the last time I had had such an exhilarating feed, her saintly blood flowing through my tainted veins, filling me with her radiance. I slipped my hands under her shirt, caressing her warm, smooth skin. Her little golden crucifix rubbed against my hand, I shuddered from the irony.

"It didn't save you did it my dear Sakura blossom?" I whispered soothingly, driving my hand deep into her chest. I laughed callously at the sound of her crushing ribs and the sensation of her motionless lungs pressing against my palm. I pulled forth my prize and grinned maliciously. "You didn't know so much after all…" I murmured gripping the muscle tightly until thick blood oozed from the gaps in my fingers, dripping delicately onto her stone like body. I felt a sharp pain in my own chest as I looked upon the mangled body strewn across the floor. Her silky hair was matted and dripping with blood, those beautiful eyes dulled, but still frozen with fear. I could still see the tear stains on her pale cheeks, glistening like the stars themselves.

I sighed, unsatisfied from the display. I dropped her vital organ at my feet, shaking my head with disgust. Wiping the last of her remnants from my skin I leapt to the window, disappearing into the air of early dawn, bleak heart weighed by more regret, the overwhelming sense of loneliness overtaking me once again.

**THE END**

* * *

Its clear I cannot possiable write another chapter or sequal, so please dont ask...that would just be really dumb now wouldnt it.

Please Review


End file.
